one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demi-Fiend Vs Minato Arisato
Summary: The Season two finally of Nier's One Minute Melee. We have the Demi-Fiend Vs Minato Arisato. It's the battle of Atlus' JRPG protagonist of the third generation. Will the wielder of the universe arcana pull through this fight, or will the Chaos King destroy him like the rest who have gotten in his way. One Minute Melee Eyes had opened, revealing a beautiful blue color as they scanned the area. A young male with navy-blue hair sat up scanning more of his surroundings. He wears a school uniform which consists of a black brazer and pants, white shirt. He also wears an armband with the words S.E.E.S on his shoulder. Standing to his full height, the young navy-blue hair male scanned his surroundings once more as he now motioned his body and ascended forward, through the forest. Unknown to many of the world, he's the one who holds the Universe arcana, Minato Arisato. Minato kept pace as he walked through the forest, looking for someone who can help reach a city, or town. However, he couldn't find a single person here. The Persona-User scratched his head slightly as he began to feel annoyed, not being able to find a way back to his friends. Minato kept his goal to find his friends, and kept walking. Although he wouldn't continued to keep walking, he stopped in his tracks with his eyes widened in shock as he found a modern day village covered with plants and trees. The buildings were still intact, while it was mostly the road that was covered. However, it seems that some people live hear as he can hear whispers. Before The Persona-User could continue. He heard footsteps come behind as the a man with short black hair, golden colored eyes walked passed him. He also happened to have tattoos that cover his body, and he also wears only black shorts, and nike shoes. The man kept walking passed Minato, without a care insight. Known by demons through Amala, and even known by the generals of Lucifer, he's the one who is born as a New Demon that even YHVH feared, Demi-Fiend. "Hey!" Words left Minato as he called out towards Demi-Fiend who happened to stop in his tracks. Turning around, Hitoshura looked at the Persona-User, waiting for a response. "Don't mean to be a bother, can you tell me about where I am?" Hoping to have his questioned answered, Minato kept his eyes locked onto Demi-Fiend. It was slightly weird, the blue haired boy could feel something off about Hitoshura. It was like, he was staring at the face of a monster that would make even Nyx & Erebus tremble in fear. However, Minato kept his cool as he still waited for his answer. "I don't know." Was the only answer the blue hair boy received from the Chaos King. Minato grit his teeth slightly as he made his towards Demi-Fiend. "That's not the answer I'm looking for, you have to know some..." The Persona-User's speech was cut of as a large agidyne scrapped passed him as a large explosion was heard from behind. "thing." Cue: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Soundtrack: The Battle For Everyone's Souls The blue haired boy realized that Hitoshura was no ordinary person as he gripped the handle of his evoker, and as he kept his eyes locked onto the Chaos King. Demi-Fiend notice what seems to be a gun in Minato's hand. However, what Hitoshura did not expect was that the Persona-User to point the thing towards his own head. "Orpheus!" It was then that the master of strings, Orpheus manifested as he floated behind Minato. Demi-Fiend cracked a cocky smile as stared towards the power he just saw display. It was then that Hitoshura lunged towards the Persona-User as he jumped back and witness that pure strength behind the Chaos King's punch which shattered a wall. Minato and Demi-Fiend stared at each other as there is now an un-avoidable fight between the one who holds the universe arcana, and the one who was meant to reshape the new world. Heaven or Hell, DIVIDE!!! Who are you rooting for? The Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne) Minato Arisato (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3) Category:Male-only battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:Nier Hitoshura's One Minute Melees